leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meadow Plate
|} The Meadow Plate (Japanese: みどりのプレート Verdure Plate) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is one of the Plates, which are associated with . In the core series games Price |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. If the holder uses , it becomes a Grass-type move. changes an holding this item to its Grass-type form. From Generation V onward, item-manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Arceus a Plate or remove a Plate from Arceus. (In Generation IV, item-manipulating effects cannot affect Pokémon with Multitype.) Outside of battle changes an holding this item to its form. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a stone tablet the boosts the power of Grass-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a stone tablet that boosts the power of Grass-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , The Underground | |- | | S.S. Aqua (from the captain after obtaining all 16 Gym Badges) | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | Hau'oli City Shopping District | |- | | Hau'oli City Shopping District | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Meadow Plate in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Meadow Plate is a Friendship Item that can be purchased for 450 . It summons as a helper Pokémon. In the anime The Meadow Plate, alongside the other 15 Plates at the time, appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where used them to change its type, and almost died when it lost all of the Plates after having destroyed a meteor that endangered the land that would become Michina Town. Damos found one of these lost Plates and returned it to Arceus, giving it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates. That act earned its trust and prompted it to detach the Earth Plate, Splash Plate, Meadow Plate, Zap Plate, and Draco Plate in the form of the Jewel of Life so Damos could make the land flourish. The Meadow Plate was included in the Jewel of Life to represent grass and other plant life. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plates first appeared in the , in which Petrel was collecting them for Team Rocket's plan. After stole the few Plates he had managed to find, Petrel decided to let him gather all 16 Plates, just to get them back at once later. With his leaving messages for and across Johto, Silver soon indeed gathered all 16 Plates for himself. At the Sinjoh Ruins, surrendered the Plates to Archer, who used them to seemingly take control of , ordering it to recreate , , and . When the Pokédex holders used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to stop the creation, all the Plates were absorbed by Arceus. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=碧綠石板 碧綠板塊 |zh_cmn=碧綠石板 / 碧绿石板 碧綠板塊 |de=Wiesentafel |fr=Plaque Herbe |it=Lastraprato |ko=초록플레이트 Green Plate |es=Tabla Pradal |vi = Phiến thạch Xanh ngắt }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Form-changing items Category:Plates de:Wiesentafel es:Tabla pradal fr:Plaque Herbe it:Lastraprato zh:碧绿石板（道具）